To maintain and strive to enlarge the scope of the three (3) present locations within the poverty target areas. These facilities and resources provide individual counseling and group counseling for the alcohol abuser to support and encourage him to maintain a state of sobriety. An important adjunct to the counselling of the alcoholic is the counselling, individual and group, of the alcoholic's family; thereby, providing the alcoholic with a family-oriented recovery. To coordinate activities of existing local agencies and resources concerned with the problem of alcohol abuse and assist their participation in the poverty target area. To maintain and supplement the effectiveness of the community information program as a short-term solution to some of the problems of alcohol abuse in the area and to perform meaningful research, as a basis for evaluating the program, thereby, improving alcohol education and counseling. To provide around-the-clock counseling and recovery facilities during week-ends, as well as weekday and evening counseling and recreation activities in the three (3) facilities.